Strip-tease
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: Gray n'a rien contre la nouvelle manie de Juvia… s'il est le seul à la regarder. (LEMON)


**AN** : Bon, je ne sais pas si j'ai passé un contrat avec la muse des lemons sans le savoir mais en ce moment je n'arrive pas à finir autre chose, alors que j'ai d'autres histoires que j'aimerais terminer d'écrire !

J'espère quand même que celle-ci vous plaira ! Merci de me laisser un commentaire !

 **Avertissement !** Lemon très, trèèèès chaud !

* * *

 **Strip-tease**

-Enfin un endroit calme ! s'exclama Gray avec un soupir de soulagement tout en sortant les clefs de son appartement.

A ses côtés, Juvia rit doucement.

-Tout le monde était heureux de voir Gray-sama et les autres de retour, expliqua-t-elle en souriant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et s'écartait pour la laisser passer en première.

Plus tôt dans la journée, la Team Natsu était revenue de la quête de cent ans pour se reposer quelques jours. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernier passage et comme chaque fois, une grande fête avait été improvisée, avec une grande quantité de nourriture (pour le plus grand bonheur de Natsu et Happy), de l'alcool à volonté (incluant des concours de boissons contre Cana), beaucoup de musique (Gajeel venait de terminer une nouvelle chanson) et bien sûr des bagarres (entre Gray et Natsu la plupart de temps mais parfois rejoints par Elfman ou Gajeel, mais toujours achevés par Erza).

Malheureusement, avec toute cette agitation, Gray et Juvia n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils n'avaient pu échanger que deux ou trois rapides baisers et n'avaient pas pu réellement parler.

-Je sais, mais… reprit Gray en fermant la porte derrière eux. On aurait presque dit que leur but était de nous tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre ! Je sais que ta dernière mission s'est bien déroulée uniquement parce que Natsu me l'a dit, et il l'a su par Happy qui l'a appris en parlant avec Lily ! Je n'ai pas pu discuter un instant avec toi !

-Oh, Juvia n'a pas grand-chose à dire, fit Juvia en haussant les épaules. C'était une mission très simple. Des voleurs à attraper. Quelques combats. Les ronchonnements habituels de Gajeel-kun. Mais une bonne récompense.

Gray haussa un sourcil.

-Natsu m'a dit que Gajeel souhaitait m'étriper parce que tu t'es déshabillée en plein combat. _Encore une fois._

-Juvia avait encore sa jupe et son soutien-gorge ! précisa la jeune mage. Gajeel-kun exagère !

-Mouais, mais je suis un peu d'accord avec lui. Je n'apprécie pas non plus l'idée que ma petite-amie enlève ses vêtements devant des inconnus.

-Dit celui qui se retrouve nu plusieurs fois par jour, rétorqua Juvia apparemment vexée mais elle poursuivit avec une lueur dans l'œil. Mais Juvia connaît un moyen pour faire changer d'avis Gray-sama sur ses nouvelles capacités.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait doucement posé ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et avec un sourire malicieux, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Gray-sama doit assumer la responsabilité de ce qu'il a appris à Juvia.

Devant son expression étonnée, le sourire de Juvia s'élargit.

-Ne bouge pas, Gray-sama.

Elle se tint devant lui et leva délicatement les mains vers son cou, et les yeux de Gray suivirent chacun de ses mouvements. Très lentement ses mains descendirent en suivant la ligne de son décolleté et quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le premier bouton, elle le défit avec la même lenteur.

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Gray oublia comment respirer normalement.

Un par un, Juvia défit chaque bouton de son haut, sans quitter Gray des yeux et elle prit confiance avec la manière dont les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et dont ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Puis ses mains remontèrent vers ses épaules et elle fit glisser délicatement chaque manche, révélant peu à peu la peau blanche de ses bras.

Une chaleur commençait à se diffuser dans le corps de Gray qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Il l'avait déjà vu enlever ses vêtements pendant des combats (un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs) mais c'était complètement différent de la voir se déshabiller ainsi alors qu'il était le seul spectateur. C'était purement érotique.

Le haut de Juvia tomba à ses pieds dans un bruissement et Gray déglutit avec difficulté, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme.

Toujours langoureusement, elle fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras et de ses épaules, puis fit courir ses doigts de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Ses doigts atteignirent le nœud de sa ceinture, qu'elle défit aussitôt.

Elle se tourna sur le côté et ouvrit légèrement sa jupe, dévoilant la jambe portant la marque de la guilde et le regard de Gray suivit les contours de sa cuisses, la courbe de son genou, le galbe de son mollet et le dessin de sa cheville. Il se lécha les lèvres, le souvenir du goût de sa peau titillant sa langue.

Juvia commença à balancer légèrement ses hanches de droites à gauche, en relâchant sa jupe pour la laisser tomber doucement jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gray qui semblait complètement envoûté, les yeux brillant de désir, la respiration courte et ses mains agrippant fermement le bord du canapé.

Sa jupe rejoignit son haut au sol avec le même bruit feutré, et, rassemblant ses cheveux sur le côté elle se retourna pour lui présenter son dos. Ses mains se posèrent sur le crochet de son soutien-gorge et elle entendit l'exclamation étouffée de Gray derrière elle. Elle réprima un frisson d'excitation, les réactions de Gray ayant plus d'effets sur elle qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

Toujours avec des gestes lents, elle fit descendre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, un bras après l'autre. Puis le bras tendu sur le côté, elle le tint entre deux doigts pendant un instant avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Le regard de Gray parcouru la peau d'albâtre du dos de Juvia, remontant depuis la cambrure de ses reins à la courbe de sa nuque. Ses doigts tressaillirent quand il se rappela la douceur de sa peau et il dut réfréner l'envie de mordre dans la chair tendre de son épaule. Mais elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule, et quand il croisa son regard, il comprit qu'elle n'avait terminé et qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

Elle se retourna enfin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue, la gardant cachée à la vue de Gray. Pendant un moment, elle sembla gênée, le regard baissé et une légère rougeur aux joues. Elle décroisa lentement les bras mais en dissimulant toujours ses seins avec ses mains. Puis ses mains commencèrent à remonter, en caressant le côté de chaque sein, le haut de sa gorge, son cou pour finalement enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules en douces vagues.

Elle l'observa par-dessous ses cils, il semblait complètement envoûté, ses yeux parcourant tout son corps, s'arrêtant longuement sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme effréné de sa respiration.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et elle fit redescendre ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, prenant ses seins en coupe brièvement, avant de les passer sur la courbe de ses hanches et de s'arrêter aux bords de son sous-vêtement. Elle passa son pouce sous l'élastique et le fit descendre un petit peu, juste assez pour que Gray laisse échapper un grondement en la voyant s'immobiliser.

Il leva alors les yeux et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, le désir brûlant dans les yeux de Gray enflamma le corps de Juvia qui dû se contenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue. A la place, elle le tortura encore un peu et l'aguicha en passant le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre, sans le quitter des yeux, et les pupilles de Gray semblèrent s'assombrir encore plus de désir.

Elle sourit de nouveau et fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis du bout du pied elle lui fit rejoindre le petit tas de vêtements.

Elle se tint de nouveau devant Gray mais à présent complètement nue.

Pendant un moment, les seuls bruits audibles dans la pièce furent ceux de leurs respirations alors que Gray s'abreuvait de la beauté de la jeune femme.

Puis Juvia s'avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et un genou de chaque côté du jeune homme qui la saisit aussitôt par la taille.

-Est-ce que Gray-sama a apprécié le spectacle ? chuchota Juvia d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Beaucoup, répondit-il en soulevant les reins pour qu'elle puisse sentir à quel point il avait apprécié sa performance, et elle émit un petit bruit de surprise.

-Tant mieux. Juvia est contente, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à couvrir son couvrir son cou de baisers. Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée pendant l'absence de Gray-sama.

-Ah oui ? fit-il avec un sourire, les lèvres contre la mâchoire de Juvia, tout en caressant ses fesses. Comment t'entraînais-tu ?

-Ah ! gémit-elle quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. J… Juvia s'est exercée devant un miroir. Elle a essayé plusieurs enchaînements avant d'être satisfaite.

-Oh ? Donc, tu as d'autres idées en réserve ? fit-il en s'attaquant à la courbe de sa joue.

-Humm… Quelques-unes, répondit Juvia la respiration courte. Est-ce que Gray-sama aimerait les voir une prochaine fois ?

-Oui. Gray adorerait ça.

Il lui captura la bouche en un torride baiser et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, froissant le tissu de sa chemise. Puis, comme il se mit à lui caresser les cuisses, elle se pressa inconsciemment contre lui, ses seins appuyant contre le torse du jeune homme qui émit un long grognement de contentement. Il en était le premier surpris, mais il aimait beaucoup le fait qu'elle soit sur ses genoux, totalement nue, alors qu'il avait encore tout ses vêtements.

Ils durent interrompre le baiser pour reprendre leur respiration mais il en profita pour emprisonner un sein dans sa paume et elle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elle plongea les doigts dans les cheveux de jais et l'embrassa de nouveau à pleine bouche. Il retourna le baiser avec le même enthousiasme et pinça doucement le mamelon de Juvia dont le gémissement fut étouffé contre sa bouche.

Elle remua les hanches, et le frottement provoqué contre son bas-ventre provoqua un long frisson de plaisir dans le corps du jeune homme qui gémit à son tour. Juvia détacha ses lèvres de celles de Gray pour déboutonner fébrilement la chemise du jeune mage. Dès qu'elle eut défait le dernier bouton, elle ouvrit la chemise en grand et ses mains entreprirent de sillonner chaque recoin de son torse.

Il ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba en arrière contre le canapé, savourant chaque frémissement que les ongles de la jeune femme contre sa peau provoquaient en lui.

Elle se pencha et parcourut sa clavicule du bout des lèvres puis elle remonta le long de son cou. Les doigts de Gray caressèrent la peau douce de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules et il écarta doucement quelques mèches de cheveux. Puis il inclina la tête et planta ses dents dans le creux de son épaule, arrachant un petit cri à la jeune femme qui contracta par réflexe les muscles de ses cuisses autour des jambes de Gray.

Il lécha la marque de la morsure et lui caressa les cuisses dont les muscles se détendirent.

-Gray-sama, gémit-elle les bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

Il abandonna sa nuque pour lui reprendre la bouche et elle enfoui ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle eut un soupir quand la main de Gray s'aventura entre ses cuisses, puis quelques instants après elle gémit de plaisir quand il introduisit deux doigts dans son intimité et elle recommença à bouger les hanches.

Elle continua de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à défaire sa ceinture, puis son pantalon.

-Juvia, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche quand elle s'empara de son membre dressé et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Elle lui mordilla la lèvre et en réponse, il titilla du pouce le renflement de nerfs au-dessus de sa fente.

-Aaah ! Gray-sama… supplia-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa virilité et il émit un long râle de plaisir. Juvia veut…

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit-il avec une voix enrouée de désir. Attends juste un peu.

Il la prit par les hanches pour la soulever et avoir assez d'espace pour baisser son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles.

Puis Juvia abaissa doucement les hanches, le guidant de la main et laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction quand il la pénétra.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et chuchota :

-Gray-sama a beaucoup manqué à Juvia.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmura-t-il en posant les mains sur sa taille, ses doigts s'enfonçant doucement dans la chair voluptueuse.

Elle prit appui sur ses épaules et bougea le bassin de haut en bas dans un rythme lent. Gray l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément, ses mains pressant davantage les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'aider à garder la cadence.

Puis il interrompit le baiser pour lécher la gorge de Juvia, suçant légèrement la peau à la base du cou, puis sa bouche descendit vers la poitrine. Sa langue suivit la courbe d'un sein avant que ses lèvres ne saisissent la pointe érigée. Juvia gémit longuement, sa main agrippant l'arrière de la nuque du jeune homme pour l'attirer davantage contre elle et il n'eut pas besoin d'un autre encouragement pour téter avec ardeur. Elle arqua le dos et sa tête bascula en arrière, incapable de retenir ses gémissements.

-Gray-sama…Plus…Ahh… Plus fort, fit-elle, alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme de ses hanches.

Il ne se fit pas prier davantage pour mordiller et sucer le mamelon prisonnier de ses lèvres, tout en capturant l'autre sein dans sa main pour en titiller la pointe. Les mouvements de Juvia devinrent frénétiques et la bouche de Gray relâcha son sein, un grognement montant dans sa gorge alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour venir à la rencontre de celles de Juvia.

-Dieux, gémit-il. Juvia, tu es tellement…ngh…

Sa phrase finit dans un gémissement étranglé, alors que son esprit n'arrivait plus à formuler ses pensées, balayées par les ondes de plaisir, et il plongea le visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ses doigts s'enfonçaient tant dans la chair de la jeune femme qu'ils laisseraient probablement des traces, mais elles iraient de pair avec celles que les ongles de Juvia inscrivaient sur son dos et ses épaules. Les cris de la jeune femme s'élevaient en crescendo de ceux de Gray, son corps frottant contre le sien, leurs peaux luisantes de transpiration.

L'esprit de Juvia était consumé par le plaisir qui brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps, et soudain il fut emporté par une vague plus puissante que les autres. Son corps se tendit, les parois de son intimité se contractant autour de Gray lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il donna encore deux coups de reins avant d'atteindre son propre orgasme.

Un son guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa tête retomba contre le canapé, entrainant Juvia avec lui. Les yeux fermés, il attendit que sa respiration se calme, caressant le dos de Juvia du bout des doigts. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfoui son visage dans son cou.

Elle finit par relever la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Juvia a oublié de te souhaiter la bienvenue. Okaerinasai, Gray-sama !

Il sourit avant de chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis senti très bien accueilli. La prochaine que tu reviendras d'une mission, je t'accueillerai de la même manière.

Elle rit doucement.

-Mais Gray-sama s'est déjà déshabillé devant Juvia ! Et devant tous ceux de la guilde ! Et dans la rue, à la plage, …

-Non, l'interrompit Gray. Cette fois, ce sera uniquement pour toi.

-Oh !

Gray vit passer une lueur de désir dans ses yeux ce qui ralluma son propre désir. Il lui reprit la bouche, forçant ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir pour en goûter chaque recoin.

Sans interrompre le baiser, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se leva, les jambes de Juvia entourant aussi ses hanches. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre afin de continuer leurs retrouvailles.

 **Fin**


End file.
